Means The Most
by Lemonly
Summary: New Directions'first assignment was to get into groups and pick an artist who means the most to them and pick three songs to perform.  These are their performances.
1. Spice Girls

"I believe the girls are presenting today," Mr. Shuester said, causing Mercedes to scoff. According to her, since she wasn't included in this, it wasn't going to be good. The door opened and Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana walked in. Tina had her hair teased and sections of it in two knobs on top of her head. A leopard print half tank and mini skirt with matching knee high heeled boots. Quinn had a low scoop neck tank on that had the British flag on it with a pair of black spankies covering herself. A pair of mid calf, red high heel boots. A ginger wig covering her blonde hair. Brittney was wearing a tight, mid-thigh length, light pink dress that was strapless with platform silver boots that came up to her knees. Her blonde hair was put into pig tails on the top of her head. Santana had a tight, spaghetti strap, bronze dress that came down to mid-thigh. She had matching platform heels on as well. Her hair was straightened and pinned to appear that it was a bob. Rachel had black athletic pants on with white strips down the side and a black sports bra. She had a pair of silver and black tennis shoes on and her hair in a high pony tail.

"The group we picked to imitate is the Spice Girls. I'm dressed as Ginger Spice," Quinn said, flipping the red hair over her shoulder.

"Scary Spice," Tina said, winking at Mike.

"Baby Spice," Brittney introduced, flipping one of the pig tails over her shoulder.

"Posh Spice," Santana said with a over-the-top fake British accent.

"And I'm Sporty Spice," Rachel said, smirking at the look on Puck's face.

"Our first selection we're going to do is 'The Lady Is A Vamp'." Quinn introduced.

_Elvis was a coola shaker  
Marley, Ziggy, melody makers  
She's a Bond babe, kick some ass  
Doctor No, this girl's got class  
Charlie's Angels, girls on top  
Handbags, heels, their pistols rock  
"Baby Love", so glam queen  
Sing the blues, a love Supreme  
Sixties, Twiggy set the pace  
Way back then she had the face_

That's all in the past, legends built to last  
But she's got something new  
She's a power girl in a 90's world  
And she knows just what to do

'Cause the lady is a vamp, she's a vixen not a tramp  
She's a da da da da da da  
Come on fellas, place your bets, 'cause you ain't seen nothing yet  
She's the talk of the town, she's the best, yes

Jackie O., we loved her so  
So did Mr. President, as far as we know  
Norma Jean had a 7-year itch  
Some like it hot to a fever pitch  
Sandy, Danny, summer love  
Pink Ladies, T-birds, the moon above

That's all in the past, legends built to last  
But she's got something new  
She's a power girl in a 90's world  
Shes a down town swinging dude

'Cause the lady is a vamp, she's a vixen not a tramp  
She's a da da da da da da  
Come on fellas, place your bets, 'cause you ain't seen nothing yet  
She's the talk of the town, she's the best, yes!

Scary, Baby, Ginger, Posh, Sporty, yes, now that's your lot  
We're the Spice Girls, ready to go  
Ladies and gents can you please take your seats  
And we hope that you enjoy the show

Ahahah, thank you very much!

"Our next song is 'Spice Up Your Life." Santana said as the girls moved into different positions.

_La La La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La_

When you're feeling sad and low  
We will take you where you gotta go  
Smiling, dancing, everything is free  
All you need is positivity

Colours of the world  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl  
Spice up your life  
People of the world  
Spice up your life  
Aaahh!

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh and around

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh Hai Sí Ja Hold Tight

La La La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La

Yellow man in Timbuktu  
Colour for both me and you  
Kung Fu Fighting, Dancing Queen  
Tribal Spaceman and all that's in between

Colours of the world  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl  
Spice up your life  
People of the world  
Spice up your life  
Aaahh!

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh and around

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh Hai Sí Ja Hold Tight

Flamenco  
Lambada  
But Hip-Hop is harder  
We Moonwalk the Foxtrot  
Then Polka the Salsa  
Shake Shake Shake haka  
Shake Shake Shake haka  
Arriba!

Colours of the world  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl  
Spice up your life  
People of the world  
Spice up your life  
Aaahh!

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh and around

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh Hai Sí Ja Hold Tight

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh and around

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh Hai Sí Ja Hold Tigh

"Our final song actually came to mean a lot to us." Santana said.

"Especially after Regionals last year." Brittany added.

"We grew really close over the summer." Tina put in.

"We started to rely on each other for everything." Quinn said, squeezing Rachel's hand.

"From fights with parents," Santana said.

"To broken hearts," Rachel continued.

"We lifted each other up when they were down." Brittany elaborated.

"We finally accomplished what Mr. Shuester has been trying to get us to accomplish since the beginning." Tina added, squeezing Brittany's hand and resting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"We realized that we totally misjudged each other and after that, everything just moved forward." Santana said.

"We made a pact. Is that the right word, Rachel?" Brittney said.

"Yes, Brit, that's the right word." Rachel responded.

"We promised that we wouldn't let the pressures of social standings stand in the way of our bond." Tina continued.

"And we were so happy that Rachel and Tina tried out for Cheerios and made it. With me back as Head Cheerleader, as well, we wouldn't have to fight for our friendship." Quinn added.

"So, we picked this song." Rachel finished.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.

They finished and shared a tight group hug. Mr. Shuester couldn't help the proud smile that filled his face, reaching his eyes. They girls sat down after another two minutes of hugging.

"Who's the next group to go?"

"We will, Shue." Puck said, standing up with Matt and Mike.


	2. Kenny Chesney

"For our artist, we chose to do songs by Kenny Chesney." Mike said, handing Matt and Puck the guitars and picking up his own.

"Our first songs is one of his new ones." Matt said.

"It's called 'The Boys Of Fall' and we picked it out because the three of us have played football together since we were old enough to play." Puck added.

"It's still very relevant now." Mike said.

"We're definitely a lot closer to each other than anyone else on the team because we've played together for so much longer." Matt continued. He began playing the song and the other two joined in.

_When I feel that chill, smell that fresh cut grass  
I'm back in my helmet, cleats, and shoulder pads  
Standing in the huddle, listening to the call  
Fans going crazy for the boys of fall_

They didn't let just anybody in that club  
It took every ounce of heart and sweat and blood  
To get to wear those game-day jerseys down the hall  
The kings of the school, man, we're the boys of fall

Well it's turn to face the stars and stripes  
It's fighting back them butterflies  
It's call it in the air, alright  
Yes sir, we want the ball  
And it's knocking heads and talking trash  
It's slinging mud and dirt and grass  
It's I got your number, I got your back  
When your back's against the wall  
You mess with one man, you got us all  
The boys of fall

In little towns like mine, that's all they've got  
Newspaper clippings fill the coffee shops  
The old men will always think they know it all  
Young girls will dream about the boys of fall

Well it's turn to face the stars and stripes  
It's fighting back them butterflies  
It's call it in the air, alright  
Yes sir, we want the ball  
And it's knocking heads and talking trash  
It's slinging mud and dirt and grass  
It's I got your number, I got your back  
When your back's against the wall  
You mess with one man, you got us all  
The boys of fall  


_Well it's turn to face the stars and stripes  
It's fighting back them butterflies  
It's call it in the air, alright  
Yes sir, we want the ball  
And it's knocking heads and talking trash  
It's slinging mud and dirt and grass  
It's I got your number, I got your back  
When your back's against the wall  
You mess with one man, you got us all  
The boys of fall  
_

_We're the boys of fall  
We're the boys of fall_

"Our next song is 'You Had Me From Hello'." Mike introduced.

"And, Rach babe, this is from me to you." Puck said, winking at her. Brittany and Quinn squealed excitedly while Santana and Tina laughed as Rachel blushed.

_One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see_

And I don't know how it happened  
But it happened still  
You asked me if I love you  
If I always will

Well you had me from "Hello", I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start, you completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go

I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"

Inside, I built the walls  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground

And I swore to me  
I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time  
I let someone in

But you, had me from "Hello", and I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start, you completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go

I never even had the chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"

That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to, turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl, I've loved you from "Hello"

"Our final song is a song we couldn't resist doing," Puck said after sending a smirk to the crying Rachel, who beamed back at him.

"It's one of his most well-known songs." Mike continued.

"So now, we give 'She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy'." Matt said, starting the intro.

_Plowin' these fields in the hot summer sun  
Over by the gate lordy here she comes  
With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea  
I make a little room and she climbs on up  
Open up a throttle and stir a little dust  
Just look at her face she ain't a foolin' me_

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always starin' at me  
While I'm chuggin' along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

We ride back and forth 'til we run out of light  
Take it to the barn put it up for the night  
Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on  
She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is  
She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids  
One more teeny weeny ride before take her home

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always starin' at me  
While I'm chuggin' along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

Well she ain't into cars or pickup trucks  
But if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up

She thinks my tractor's  
She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always starin' at me  
While I'm chuggin' along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy  
She thinks my tractor's sexy  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

Once they finished, Rachel threw her arms around Puck, kissing him. He happily returned her kiss. They continued until Mr. Shuester cleared his throat. When they broke apart they realized that Mike and Tina and Matt and Quinn were doing the same thing.

They headed back to their seats. As Rachel went to sit down, Puck stopped her. He sat down in her seat and she looked at him, raising an eye brow and putting her hands on her hips. He just smirked, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Who's next?" Mr. Shuester asked, smiling at Puck and Rachel.

"We'll go." Finn said, pushing Artie to the center of the room, Kurt following with a roll of his eyes.


	3. Jonas Brothers

"We chose to do songs by the Jonas Brothers," Kurt said. Judging by the looks on Finn and Artie's faces, Kurt had chosen the Jonas Brothers and had, most likely, blackmailed them into agreeing with him.

"The first song we're doing is 'Fly With Me'," Artie introduced.

_If time was still the sun would never, never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind_

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?  
Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now

Now the past is come alive  
And given meaning and a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?

"Or next song is 'That's Just The Way We Roll'." Finn said without enthusiasm.

_I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors  
Where would we be if we couldn't dream?_

And I know we'd get a little crazy  
And I know we'd get a little loud  
And I know we're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think  
So call us freaks but that's just the way we roll

You've got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop and lock, battle dance against Hanson  
If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing  
Where would we be if we couldn't dream?

And I know we'd get a little crazy  
And I know we'd get a little loud  
And I know we're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think  
So call us freaks but that's just the way we roll

'Cause we're old enough to know we're never letting go  
'Cause that's just the way we roll

'Cause I know we'd get a little crazy  
And I know we'd get a little loud  
And I know we're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think  
So call us freaks but that's just the way we roll

And I know we'd get a little crazy  
And I know we'd get a little loud  
And I know we're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think  
So call us freaks 'cause that's just the way we roll

That's just the way we roll, oh  
That's just the way we roll

"For our final song, we'll be performing 'When You Look Me In The Eyes'." Kurt said giddily.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

Throughout the song, Finn was looking longingly at Rachel, Artie was looking longingly at Tina, and Kurt was looking longingly at Finn. Mike and Puck tighten their grip on their respective girlfriends, who snuggle further into their boyfriends in response.

"Mercedes, your turn." Mr. Shuester said, nodding to the remaining member.


	4. 3LW

Two other girls walked into the room and stood on either side of Mercedes, who was now standing front and center.

"I got my cousins to help me with this assignment. We chose to do 3LW songs." Mercedes said, already thinking she was going to top the girls' performance. "Our first song is 'Playa Gon' Play'."

_The hit maker  
The playas gon' play  
Them haters gonna hate  
Them callers gonna call  
Them ballers gonna ball  
(Let 'em know)_

I, I don't mind (ha)  
What people say or do (nah, nah)  
But I, I do mind  
What you believe is true  
You are the only one  
Getting all my love  
Cuz what they do (what they do)  
Ain't nothin' new

Playas, they gonna play  
And haters, they gonna hate  
Ballers, they gonna ball  
Shot callers, they gonna call  
That ain't got nothin' to do  
With me and you  
That's the way it is  
That's the way it is

So-called friends  
Don't wanna see me with you  
Behind your back  
Callin' my cell and pager too  
No matter what they do  
I will stay true  
Only to you  
Only to you

Playas, they gonna play  
And haters, they gonna hate  
Ballers, they gonna ball  
Shot callers, they gonna call  
That ain't got nothin' to do  
With me and you  
That's the way it is  
That's the way it is

I want you to know (I want you to know)  
I'll never let you go (I'll never let you go)  
We gotta talk about everything you hear  
Cuz I know that it ain't true  
You can trust my love  
And I can trust yours too  
Our love will be forever, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Little Women  
They gon' ball shorty  
They gon' play shorty  
That's how they do shorty  
We comin' through shorty  
The hit maker shorty

Playas gon' play

Playas, they gonna play  
And haters, they gonna hate  
Ballers, they gonna ball  
Shot callers, they gonna call  
That ain't got nothin' to do  
With me and you  
That's the way it is  
That's the way it is  


_Playas, they gonna play  
And haters, they gonna hate  
Ballers, they gonna ball  
Shot callers, they gonna call  
That ain't got nothin' to do  
With me and you  
That's the way it is  
That's the way it is_

_Playas, they gonna play  
And haters, they gonna hate  
Ballers, they gonna ball  
Shot callers, they gonna call  
That ain't got nothin' to do  
With me and you  
That's the way it is  
That's the way it is_

Playas gonna play (uh)  
Haters gonna hate (right)  
That's the way it is (yeah)  
That's just how it's been (let 'em know, let 'em know)

Playas (Little Women y'all)  
And haters (9 lives y'all)  
Playas (the hit maker y'all, woo)  
And haters

Playas gonna play (oh, oh)  
Haters gonna hate (yeah)  
Ballers gonna ball (oh, oh)  
Callers gonna call  
Yeah

"Our next song is 'No More'."

_im gettin a little tired of your broken promises promises  
looking at your pager seeing different numbers and numbers  
call you on your cell you hangin with the fellas the fellas  
hanging with my girls you always gettin jealous and jealous_

i was with you when you didnt have no dollas no dollas  
hangin at the crib chillin with yo momma yo momma  
never fronted you never brought the drama the drama  
now you flipped the script playa please

no im not the one...say it again oh say it again oh...no im not the one...  
you do or you dont

you do or you dont dont  
you will or you wont wont  
no more nore more baby ima do right  
you can or you cant cant  
be a man be a man man  
no more no more baby ima do right

you treat me like a lady when you open doors and doors  
but then you wan front when you wit your boys your boys  
how you gon play me when i bought yo clothes yo clothes  
the clothes that you be wearin when you wit yo does yo does  
you know youy never thought th ati would have the nerve the nerve..  
well think about it more since you at the curb the curb  
blowin up my pager say you want a chance a chance  
listen when i playa please

you do or you dont dont  
you will or you wont wont  
no more nore more baby ima do right  
you can or you cant cant  
be a man be a man man  
no more no more baby ima do right

i just wan know...what happened to our love?  
we used to be best friends...where did it go wrong?  
when ya gon see how good it is with me  
im tired...and im through with all your 'listen baby'

hey yo your promised me kate spade...but that was last year  
boy in the 8th grade...and you aint biggie baby boy so now it aint  
one more chance...when your friends around you dont wan hold my  
hand...and now you see a girl styling and wildin inside the mix...hoppin  
out the whips...the whips the five and six...yes fly chrome..so pardon my tone  
...here go a quater go call Tyrone

you do or you dont dont  
you will or you wont wont  
no more nore more baby ima do right  
you can or you cant cant  
be a man be a man man  
no more no more baby ima do right

"Our last song is 'Ghetto Love and Heartbreak'."

_Oooh  
Oooh  
Yeah  
It's been almost a year since we first met  
and that's the day that I'll never forget  
Got me all caught up in your web  
but a new  
cause your the type of guy that girls like to sweat  
just so they can see how far they'll get  
maybe take a ride up in your 6  
not ever in that picture could I fit_

Ghetto love and heartbreak  
is always a mistake  
trust your heart to someone  
when you think your in love, cause you thinkg your in love  
they gon' do their own thing  
ghetto thoughts they can't change  
so don't give your heart away  
cause you're gonna get hurt, when you think you're in love

As the days went on I knew  
I knew that you were more then sexy more than cute  
had a little look inside your eyes  
that no girl could ever say no to  
much personality  
a living game for every girl you see  
know just what to say and how to please  
but there's no room there for me

Ghetto love and heartbreak  
is always a mistake  
trust your heart to someone  
when you think your in love, cause you thinkg your in love  
they gon' do their own thing  
ghetto thoughts they can't change  
so don't give your heart away  
cause you're gonna get hurt, when you think you're in love

_I tried so hard to believe that you only wanted me  
but that was just my fantasy  
and you let me down  
playin around like you were feeling me  
but you were busy doing your thing_

Ghetto love and heartbreak  
is always a mistake  
trust your heart to someone  
when you think your in love, cause you thinkg your in love  
they gon' do their own thing  
ghetto thoughts they can't change  
so don't give your heart away  
cause you're gonna get hurt, when you think you're in love

_Ghetto love and heartbreak  
is always a mistake  
trust your heart to someone  
when you think your in love, cause you thinkg your in love  
they gon' do their own thing  
ghetto thoughts they can't change  
so don't give your heart away  
cause you're gonna get hurt, when you think you're in love_

_think your in love  
then tell me now  
whats really up  
if you think I'm the one  
I need to know  
Don't let me down_

Mercedes thanked the two girls who helped her and awaited the chorus of praises that she was sure she would get. When only Kurt gave them to her, she looked around. Finn was wheeling Artie out of the room. Mike and Tina were dancing together, as were Matt and Quinn. Santana and Brittney were planning something in the corner. Puck and Rachel were heatedly making out. And Mr. Shuester had left the room. She fumed silently and lead Kurt out of the choir room.


End file.
